


Because You're Worth It

by AllieC



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieC/pseuds/AllieC
Summary: She's no longer that girl on a budget.





	Because You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Post Tomorrow - probably about a week or so later. Inspiration came from an email a friend sent about what the real First Lady's chief of staff supposedly earns. I've significantly decreased that amount for this story.  
  
Not mine, only playing make-believe in my head.  


* * *

The bright early morning sunshine of late January streamed through her office windows. Donna took no notice though, as her frustrated fingers kept pounding the telephone options of her automated banking systems. 

“That can’t possibly be right. It’s too high” Donna exasperatedly muttered for about the 4th time. “Way too high.”

“Good Morning, Donna.” a bright voice called out from the hallway.

“Oh good morning, Ma’am.” Donna replied as she hung up the phone and watched Helen Santos enter the room. 

“How were the children this morning? Getting any easier for them?” Donna asked as she stood up and came from behind her desk.

“They’re finally getting the hang of the routine. I feel almost triumphant. You, however, sounded a bit perplexed there. Can I help?”

“It’s probably nothing - but my bank is recording a deposit of over $2500. I was expecting my paycheck to be direct deposited this morning but that can’t be right for a week’s salary.” Donna sighed.

“Um, Donna?”

“Yes” 

“Didn’t we go over your salary?” Helen queried. “By your responses here, I’m thinking not.”

“You know I don’t remember. I know that sounds odd, but it’s been so busy. We’ve had our hands full and I guess I figured – this is where you get to call me naïve – that it would be fair.” 

“Well, as you know salaries are usually set by HR and the White House Chief of staff’s office. But as you can imagine, he didn’t want to touch this with a ten-foot pole.”

“Josh didn’t want my complaints, huh?”

“Just the opposite, Donna,” Helen replied. “he knew that there would be those…”

“I know. People will think I’m taking advantage of our relationship. After all, according to CNN we’re the Joint Chief’s of Staff. God, that’s too cute, I want to vomit.”

“Please don’t - that would really start rumors.” 

Donna saw the humor in that and laughed softly.

“Look, why don’t you call down to HR and have them send you up the paperwork?” 

“I don’t know, it sounds silly.” Donna said, “Who starts a job not knowing what they’ll be paid?”

“Someone trustworthy... someone who knows they’ll be found valuable.” Helen gave Donna a knowing look. “I don’t remember the exact amount, Donna. Sam and I worked it out. I can call down for you.” 

“No, that’s not necessary Mrs. Santos.”

“Uh, uh… what did we say….?”

“No, Helen” Donna dutifully replied. “I can find out on my own. Thanks, though”.

“Donna, I may not remember the exact amount but I do remember thinking it was very fair. But, remember”, Helen said with a smile, “you’re worth it.” Helen closed the door on the way out.

Well that was interesting, Donna thought. I’d better get to the bottom of this. That’s still way too high a number, particularly since I’m inexperienced. Sam can tell me. 

\---------------------

 

“Sam”

“Donna. What brings you to the West Wing?”

“My paycheck”

“I’m sorry Donna.” Sam said with concern evident in his voice. ”I thought we did a pretty thorough comparison. Did you discuss it with Mrs. Santos?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we went back over what previous first ladies chief’s of staff were paid, then I looked at what you’d be worth in the private sector. HR vetted those numbers for us, as well”

“Oh”

“How much higher did you think it should be? I’m sure we can come up with an agreeable solution” Sam starts to pull out a pen and a pad of paper.

“Sam. My bank account has a direct deposit of over $2500 for last week’s paycheck. That’s too high”

“That’s an annual salary of about $130,000. That sounds about right.”

“I can’t” Donna fumbled. “I can’t be making that much – I’m the ultimate girl on a budget. I used to buy, wear and return dresses, for crying out loud.”

“Well as the First Lady’s chief of staff, I wouldn’t go around telling people that one. But, yeah, Donna, you’re no longer that girl on a budget. Although I’ve got friends in New York…..” Sam paused.

“… for whom that’s still a budget. I know Sam. It’s just….”

“Donna”, Sam said gently. “You’re worth it”

 

\--------------------------

 

“Josh” Donna called out as she closed the door to her apartment. “How long have you been here?” 

“How did you know I was here?” Josh said as he came out of the bedroom pulling on an old grey pullover.

“I don’t know, maybe the men in the black suits with the earpieces outside? Say, Josh?” Donna said as she kissed him lightly. “I had a couple of interesting discussions today.” 

“Yeah”

“Yeah." With Sam and Mrs. Santos. About my paycheck.” 

“What about it?” Josh said as sat on the couch and pulled Donna down onto his lap. 

“I thought there must have been a mistake. It seemed too high.” 

“Hmm,” Josh said as he nibbled lightly on her ear. Don’t you usually complain about it being too low?” 

“Well, that’s what surprised me. Apparently I’m making $130,000 a year.”

“That sounds right.”

“Wait…both Mrs. Santos and Sam said you had nothing to do with setting my salary.”

“I didn’t … I didn’t think I should go near that…”

“…. With a ten foot pole.” Donna finished. “Yeah, Mrs. Santos told me. So how do you know and I didn’t?”

“I didn’t. I just know that figure is about right for that type of job”. 

“But Josh I don’t have that kind of experience!”

“Yes, you do Donna. I know you don’t always see it. And I know a lot of that is still my fault.” 

“Josh”

“Donna, there are things I could have done. I could have…..”

“Don’t beat yourself up. It’s just been a real roller coaster job-wise that last year or so. I’m not always sure of myself.”

“Donna, you are absolutely the best person for that job and the best person – in any job – gets appropriate compensation.”

“Yes, but….”

“Donna….” Josh said as he kissed her “You’re worth it.”

 

And there was nothing more to say.


End file.
